


The Interview

by ambivaliart, AutumnAlchemist, BlueSpiritsLight, kittykruger, SilverDragonMS



Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Actor AU, Gen, Modern AU, TV shows - Freeform, Vio being mischevious, could be considered crack by some, no magic, slightly silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivaliart/pseuds/ambivaliart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAlchemist/pseuds/AutumnAlchemist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpiritsLight/pseuds/BlueSpiritsLight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykruger/pseuds/kittykruger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonMS/pseuds/SilverDragonMS
Summary: The pre-interview with one of the actors from the up-and-coming show called "Linked Universe" Will they give
Series: Linked Universe Actor AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660504
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Vio being a little shit, Wild making fun of his height, and a brand new AU! This is a new AU created by a big group of us from the LU discord. 
> 
> other creators are:  
> [ Random ]  
> madama-kiya

"So, How did you first find out about the casting for this show?"

"Well, our agent called us and we figured we'd give it a shot," he shrugged, and the interviewer nodded, writing down a few notes.

"Was it what you thought it would be?"

"Well, First off, I wasn't expecting all of the other actors to be named Link, so it was a bit confusing." He smiled slightly as he thought of when they had first met the guys.

"Ha, it's something that links you together." the interviewer added, chuckling a little at his own joke.

Vio fixed them with an unimpressed glance before continuing, "But after the first few days, once we figured out what to call each other, it was really fun."

He leaned forward, asking, "So, how did you get around the confusion of all having the same name?"

He laughed at the question before responding, "By calling each other our characters' names, of course. Why make it more difficult than it has to be, we have to call them that anyway."

Before another question could be asked, a door slammed open and both Vio and the Interviewer spun around in surprise to see one of the many Links walk in carrying a bottle. "Ah... Link Zonai... How kind of you to join us," The interview said, frowning slightly at the interruption. "Oh, I was just bringing Four his juice. He gets cranky without it." Vio glared at him while holding back a smirk. "Oh shut up Wild," but he does take the juice.

The room is silent for as long as it takes for Wild to leave. The interviewer kept staring at the door until the faint sound of slurping brought his attention back to Vio—one eyebrow raised—patiently waiting for the interview to continue. "You were saying...?"

"Ah! Sorry. Right." He turned to face Vio. "Well, do you have any sneak peeks on what your role will be in the show?"

Vio smirked as he leaned back in his chair, his posture speaking of confidence.  
"Well that's for all of us to know, and for you to find out. I guess you'll have to find out with the rest of the world what we have in store on the show." He offered no other response to the interviewer, enjoying the way they squirmed in anticipation.

"Well..." the interviewer began. "Could you tell us what the show is about at least?" Vio leaned back in his seat and thought about it for a moment. "I mean... I guess I could tell you that the show is about nine heroes exploring different worlds together."  
"Yes, yes, we know that already from the trailer!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes. Leaning back in his chair in defeat, he sighed. "Can you at least tell us if it's taking place in Koholint? Or does it take place in a fictional world?" 

"It takes place in a land called Hyrule. Not to be confused with Hyrule. He's great." He laughed, smirking at his own joke before schooling his features once again.

The interviewer gave a long-suffering sigh. "What does that ev—" The sound of an ocarina playing a catchy tune interrupted them. Vio smiled sheepishly as he pulled his phone out from his pocket. "Do you mind if I...?"

Vio raised the phone to his ear and listened intently for a few moments, giving a few conversational hums of agreement and tilting his head at the end, staring at the interviewer —through him, really, his sharp gaze dug into your soul after some time—as he listened. 

"Ah, I see, R—" he cut himself off, hastily covering his tracks, "ink. Rink. Is that truly—? Mm. I'm in the process—ah, of course, I'll be there right away." He stood and brushed his bangs from his face, taking another sip of the juice.

"Ah, sir, what are you—?" the interviewer stammered, glancing behind the camera for some backup on this sudden situation. 

"I'm leaving, my friend has called upon me for assistance," Vio deadpanned, striding towards the door.

"But, oh hold on, wait! You have a contract--!"

"I've given you plenty of information." He gave the interviewer a steely glare for the hold-up. 

"What?"

Vio chuckled. "It's all in the details, you see," he said, giving a smirk and leaving the room with a stunned camera crew staring after him.

"Well... I guess the Interview is over then... Thank you for tuning in folks!" A cheerful tune played in the background as the camera faded to black


End file.
